Cowboys off world adventure
by Timberwolf Operators
Summary: A continuation of the first story were angel dear not tread
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboys off world adventure**

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf enter the other end of the Iris with Little Dog and Doc. In town soon after the Marines come threw taking a combat poster. The assault team is scanning the lush environment of floral in this Forrest environment. Dr. Connor take out the Scanner to check for environment of oxygen level and acetic values along with possible biological hazards heavy mineral content for safety purposes of the expeditionary force.

Moving to the side moment later the Hover tank and Armor APC rush threw then the AI drone fly to attack formation scanning the area of interest providing defense for the Convoy of vehicles and personal coming threw. After 10 min the armor air and ground force Marines call an all clear for our start of our beachhead there is no resistance. The order give is keep the Vacc suit on till Medical and scientist gives an all clear.

Armor one launches a satellites to orbit there 4 point Global defense warning and weather system this will help map Terrain, mineral contents, electronic and radio emission for Local civilizations and life forms. The satellite communications helps keep track of personal.

The command vehicle pulls threw then stops, then the Timberwolf with Little Dog and Dr. Conner meet the XO inside Commander on Deck! Timberwolf asked coffee ready? Yes the XO said sitting on the command char with Coffee in hand smiling, as he wait for Timberwolf to cycle threw the airlock. Green light comes on giving an all clear, in the decontamination. We enter the second air lock removing our HUD's gear, a privet hand my Hot Cup of Coffee to Lt. Col. Timberwolf then takes a sip and smile saying paradise in a cut! The ride is smooth with the Dampening field around the vehicle as I float down it prearrange path in it glide scope. Almost one Click from the prearranged sight near a cliff up against a mountainside. The OX said bravo scouts to the sight of interest to scout and secure before the Convoy arrives.

Mean while Dr. Monitors any harmful atmosphere and bio contamination of area, sending out Charley Mechanized Core to measure and sample plants and animals in the area as well bio, chemical and radiological warning, detection devices in parameter location of camp and motion detection systems.

Timberwolf looking at all the Documents on the electronic clip board, signing orders and requisition forms. Tracking receipt of supplies equipment and manpower and resources under his command. Soon the command vehicle fines a fair clearing to set a camp for all personnel. 1st Sgt. Ironside Steps out of his vehicle all the N.C.O. rally around him the 1st Sgt. Ironside informs all N.C.O.I.C. to have the men prepare camp and was to set the mass hall and wash sights and latrines as well defensive positions.

The flat bed 10 ton truck pull to the sight to build for the barracks and mass hall for the soldier to off load and start setting up it morning time on this planet and they have 19 hours day light and 19 hour night time. It clear and cloudy day moderate temp 79 Degrees with a slight breeze of 7 Miles hours blowing south west

A makeshift mess hall is set up to make breakfast for the soldier and civilian personnel, most of the hot meal already prepare before setting foot threw the Iris. Every thing is like clockwork. The construction and drilling crew arrive to blast and dig the mountain cleft to build the New Delta sight base, after the construction crew arrive threw the same iris 2 hours later with all the building material to the camp.

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf steps out of the command vehicle to allow it to set down and transform to unfold in to a larger operations center Camouflage let were set up allover the camps to hide there presence's. Lt. Col. Timberwolf give the command for the marine to recon a 25 click radius of the camp and make note of any presence in the area and not to expose them self to any endogenous population and not to fire upon them.

On the commands HUD's some village were spotted in the regions planet side, one being 45 click away Do NNW of the camp, village has a estimated populations the AI has counted of 3400 people possible humanoid life forms. The commander take his HUD visor off the watch this strange looking creature flying about him, it seam to be a small flying dragon type lizard creature about half the length of his forearm. A net comes out of no were and catches the dragon that was flying in the air, I look at the scientist that caught his specimen smiling after his catch. Then stick it a vacuum glass case to hold his specimen. Let me know I said if they're harmful in any ways and if they have any kind of intelligence ask Timberwolf to the scientist Name Donly the scientist said I will give you the run down sir the moment I finish then he moved on

The trees look thick and very tall around them not anuff room to move any of the stander vehicles threw the thick Forrest around except 3 path area of the field there in one leading back to the Iris. The roads were quickly name Ohio Texas and California. The one leading back to the arctic command center was name Texas. I look at the horizon I see two suns one a yellow G type star and other a smaller star undetermined and a small moon.

Shadowwolf walks over and set old man this is some sight it hard to take it all in said Shadowwolf. I smile and said well lets take in the sights and tour of the place before shit hits the fan, we wont have much time for this again said the Timberwolf. The Shaddowwolf ask how you're new girl friend? As he smiles. I then said she doing good but she reads minds just to let you know and peoples feeling too. The XO state good thing she is on our side, now were the damn tin foils, I state that only works with aliens not her then we both chuckled and laugh. Toasting out coffee cups, I said time for a little chaw! Said the XO, most of the troops had there fill, and then I said that is good said Timberwolf. Remember Shadow, tell the cook anything he makes for my troops I will have the same food my troops eat and nothing more. I got cha said Shaddowwolf and he smiles as he walks with me to the chow hall. Inform the head cook my troops from the lower enlisted eat first up the rank for each platoon all the way up to the officer. The backbone that going to win the war they're first to eat I need them ready at all times. Then my XO nodded sipping his hot coffee.

Then we arrive at the chow line picking up our trays an E-6 stops a privet from advancing say the officer come first, then Timberwolf said Sgt. My enlisted men from privet on up eat first! The E-6 said yes sir I stand corrected you may advance privet Hell! Said the Sgt. we both smile looking at the Sgt. Thinking of the name Privet Hell and shook our head his parent name him that? As we smile back at each other. 18 other enlisted past buy to go to chaw then it was our tern. I said 4 eggs over medium the yellow runny the egg white hard hash brown and sausages and grits the eggs can be customized by the cook for the people eating there even making large omelets if asked for it. Then I get some fruit cups. Grabbing silverware and two tall glasses of milk and orange juice. We head to the table were some enlisted were eating they moved over one was saying officer on deck I said at-ease don't mind us just eat and enjoy your selves soldiers.

Mean while the Marines was moving in the dense Forrest and see a trail and a lone wagon pull by some kind of bulls and the people appear to look human unaware of the marines present. I silent hand gesture from the Gunnery sergeant tall the troops to halt and stay low. They count one-woman three girls and one man and a young boy. On one of the younger women some strange looking cat like monkey creature, it seem to be a pet sitting on the young teen girls shoulder she is smiling as it is normal to her.

As the wagon moved down the road the sat link pick up movement ahead of the trail heading towns the wagon at a fair speed. Taking wrist COM link to the marines HUD's spots what look like 17 riders armed with weapons. The image is sent for a live feed to the HQ at the command center and recorded, dispatches said investigate and see what their up too. The Sgt. send communication to his squad to run behind the wagon down wind undetected to the other side of the road creating a flanking maneuver to follow along side and target the riders for observation and further orders.

Now the riders approach slowing down and took some shots in the air, the wagon stopped they appear to be in fear of there lives huddling together next to the wagon. The rider spoke in a strange language, HQ scramble to decipher the language and feed it back to the marines communications systems. One of the riders road up taking the young teen girl whisking her off her feet throwing her in front of him on his horse grabbing the young girls beast as she attempts struggles to getaway. The others horsemen road around to take the other woman and girl the man and boy having weapons aimed at them tricking cocking back.

The Marine call is before HQ can give a response. "**All safeties off"** take them down said the Sgt. and hit them hard. Weapon fire opens up the rider fell like sacks of grain to the ground the Sgt. rush out to wisp the young girl of the horse then put himself between the weapons fire for her safety soaking up the volleys of weapon fire from the horsemen. He falls the ground with young women in his hand over her.

After a moment of weapons play it was silent and the wisp of smoke clears both horse and men hack to peace's by the marines weapons. Shot frozen the poor people of the wagon in under fear and confusion looking at the Marines helplessly at the stranger fearing what may become of them if they will die too. The translation come over the com, it Koran language the as the Sgt. spoke taking off his head gear getting up with the young girl unharmed ran back to her mother the monkey like animal come back with a quickness out of the tree line to the teen age girl.

The Sgt. As it translates immediately said we come in peace, we mean you no harm in the native language. The woman speaks up yet you killed so many men so fast how can we believe that? The Sgt. smile as he signals the men to put there weapon on safe and stand down., then he said we seen you were in trouble and needed help. The said we have nothing to offer you, do you with to keep my young daughter she will make a good servant or if possible your wife.

At the moment the daughter said no I am scared i don't want to leave their strangers! The mother said do not shame your self the stranger saved us all you're the only one with value for our live to be spared them she bows to mother and submits to her authority. She then walks over to take her place by the Marine side. The marine stopped her no she can come back to her family I will not take her away from her home.

The father and mother was in fear have we offended you please forgive us that we do not have any offering of value please spare our life we will become your servants! The Marine smiled and laughs, then said it is not our way to brake families up and your offer was much to generous she is to valuable to take and she would miss her family. The young girl look up to him with a big smile and tears in her eyes, he take off his gloves to wipe away her tear and grab and embraces his hand against her cheek saying you are my Hero! The young marine looking in her jade green eyes and her face he felt a feeling he never had before in his life for a young female. Yet he hold fast not to show too much of his feeling openly were others can see.

The young girl asks what is your name? He replied my Name is David as he smiles looking in here jade green eye and moreover her pretty face with the long flowing black hair all the way down her back. Then she said my name is Yun she said with a smile from eye to ear holding on to his arm with her face resting against him.

Then the marines said I think you made a big impression with her and the family, the family smiles fill with relief and joy in there hearts. David said we would escort you safely on your journey once we have permission. The Sgt. Ask HQ for clearance, command relays the update to the Lt. Col. Timberwolf he said have them escort the family to there village this way we can be on the good side of the of the indigenous people here.

The Sgt. said we have a go let march them to their destination, as he instructs the men to proper convoy setting his men in front and back and 2 Marines to scout ahead. As he March alongside the wagon Yun hold his hand on the trail, the Sgt. Feel a warm feeling inside his heart as she holds his hand. One of the marines on a closed COM said I think it puppy love; you have some young girl that worships you! And he smiles. Sgt. David smile and not saying a word.

Back at camp; construction continues in the side of the mountain cliff, of it first day. Timberwolf looks at the at the mission files of gate travel by other SG teams to know what their getting in too. At the meet table in the reform command center, with his XO and high ranking N.C.O.I.C. and Captions and lieutenants discussing the mission reports and the hollow graphs recorded from the missions. And reading the satellite date of the solar systems and seasonal cycle's space and planetary weather patterns. Then marking all the villages on the global map. So it take a year and a half before the planet makes it full cycle around the sun a G type stars the planet is considered a (M) type planet. About twice the size of earth gravity is 1.4 G's

After 4 hours of reading and discussion of the mission files it lunchtime, lunch is delivered outside on a metal picnic tables to enjoy the great weather we are having today. Little Dog asked, so how are we going to deal with these strange evil bad guys? Shadowwolf buts in and said he going to deal with the one at a time to figure how they tick then take them down hard so they never get back up again as he smiles. Then Timberwolf said, like Shadowwolf said, we would deal with them one at a time. It take more then one person to have a idea this is why we have the meeting her today and every day as well any intelligence reports I am counting on every one to help me with ideas that we together get the job done. This is a team effort a battle for us to win.

Then Little Dog asks sir how do you know the president and his wife? As she was asking Timberwolf. I first met Dutch when I was a little boy-playing socket with my friends after sneaking of the reservation. Do you mean Indian reservation ask Little Dog? No said Timberwolf I was put into a military academia little ways from civilization in their compound. I was raised there since I was 4 yrs old I was orphaned and placed there after passing some test they said I made the grade the lucky few they called it. Little dog said oh! Well tell me more how you met the president as she leans over next to Timberwolf to hear. Well my ball rolled out I thought I could beet the car if I moved fast anuff well I calculated wrong and was bumped good thing he had a good driver I would have been bug plat on the front end of his limousine. The driver stooped and opens the door as well Dutch open his own door wondering what happen to me, then Dutch and the driver asked if I am ok. I said yes just a bump and bruises then I try to scamper off but the driver grabbed my arm let look ok so I staid I that's a nice car. Dutch said yes do you know who I am little boy? I said no who are you then he said I was California governor and I been a actor for years prier to that for some years. I said wow nice as I smiled but I don't watch the com often I do a lot of classes and my duties at the academy but they don't know I amoff the reservation sir please governor don't tell them I am off the reservation! Dutch comely said I wont infect I can make were I can give you a special invitation to see my ranch, you like cowboys he ask. I said and do I, Dutch ask who is your favorite cowboy? I said John Wayne ok ill invite my dear friend or lunch.

My friend ask hay you ok I said yes I am i met the governor of California they said wow that like meet in the president of the United States, I said you think so? Yeah they sid !!! well I hope I did not get my self is real bad trouble, they asked what did he tell you well he to invite me to there ranch and he know john Wayne as a good friend. They said no way I said way! Wow so cool!!! I felt a warm feeling of great joy and smiled. The Dutch ask are you this boys friend yeah so he collected name me I gave a number he thought strange a boy gives a number for a name, do you have nay kind of name well the Indian call me Timberwolf ok Timberwolf were is home, then I pointed facing his direction he seen the bar code on the back of my neck and said strange you have a bar code ok Timberwolf I will visit you sometime go have fun with your friend her is my it has a phone number to my home ill leave instruction to receive call from Timberwolf ok said Dutch. Later that day I was told top see the commander of the academy. So I was in my dress uniform waiting for punishment, I am sure they found out, I walk in at attention, my hand saluting the academy commander at the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, Dutch was they're watching me how I came in uniform as a soldier. I was only 14 yrs old then. The commander was Lieutenant Gen. Kirk. Reginal T. Kirk nothing to do with anything **Star trek**! He had 2 stars on his uniform you only see him id you was in big time trouble wow this is the end I thought i was scared but kept my composer. Then the Gen. Kirk said you have met the Governor I see, you was caught off the reservation again, my head was sweating big time my heart was racing a million mile a sec! The little Dog said what did you do? Nothing I could do were could i go and what could I do! So I stay attention waiting for his salute as he was spoke then the Gen. Saluted I then dropped my salute at attention eye on the Gen.

Gen. Kirk said I have no choice of what I must do, I enjoy play chess with you young man in the Liberia as other cadets watch football because that no your cup of tea. Yet your unauthorized activity bring me to a stand still, you met our new instructor in the Indian reservation he is starting a new course you in his class, the course is a 101 escape and evasion course includes living off the land. a waver will have to be sign for this one. The instructor is and **Ex-marine** **Gunny Sargent Belcort** you now his as **Chief** **Eagle bear cloud**. He is Uncle Sam Misguide Children so beware!

Now as for this man here he has an invitation to his ranch for you are most fortunate to make a right expression on this man here. Or I would have had many more unpleasant punishments for you, which I wish not to proceed with, I hate the work. I will re- other you're movement as well on the behalf of your living grand father Tom my good friend, that has been talking to me lately to have visitations with you. Since he has the clearance being in the U.S. Army in the intelligence science division community. Lt. Rodgers A.K.A. Major Tom. Said to say your parent sold you out cadet, they did not want to have children. Your parent work for the arrow space division, yet sad to say they made real bad parent's great scientist. You can talk to you Tom when he comes to visit about this.

You have also additional authorization for feather activities only on the Indian reservation, you can only pick 10 cadet to join you. What you do will effect there lives, do you under stand my term cadet.. I said yes Sir Gen. Sir! Then the General said dismissed. I proceeded my salute he returns my salute i do an about face and march out of the Gen. Office my commanding officer and 1st Sgt. waist to receive me, then I was march to do KP duty. Shit was that your life as a child said Shadowwolf you must have had it hard little Dog said know I know why the way you are now she said sadly. Its ok I made it threw all that seeing my grand father and the Dutch had made life much easier for me, but for the rest of the cadets it was hard for them. Clifford was in my selection that and some Japanese girl I selected a few I was close too. Some you met the Marines well there not from the Marine core as you think there were slated for black project work that what the academy was about it was DoD funded of the record.

That how you know these marines so well and treat them a bit special, said Shadowwolf Timberwolf said they deserve it, what we take for granted they never had. I was almost in the same position if those event did not happen I would still be a virgin too. The little dog said wow their all virgins like never had a girlfriend or woman before. Timberwolf said yes! Yet not all are Virgins some cadets had made their mark with the catholic girl when they came for ballroom dancing at the academy. Yet there code of honor they would not cheat on a woman if they had the opportunity, they play for keep on every thing it all they know yet they're able to learn as well about relationships. As long as there in my care, now I plan to change a few rule long over do for them if possible. Then as I see Little Dogs eyes and facial expressions being overjoyed. I can see her brain burning gear oil maybe gun oil, then I said to little Dog please don't start hitting on them yet. This will take time let not rune a good thing for them and maybe your self too. included, little Dog then Little Dog said yes sir as she smile in a sultry way to the commander. The commander smiles as he was eating looking eye to eye with Little Dog as she was biting in her sandwich burning her gear oil in her excited brain of her chapping away at the possibilities in her brain.

Now every one here you all know my life history a little more, let go back at the problems at hand then I take a bight of this delouses turkey sandwich with cranberry souse yum! I said in my mind. Then Col. Connor said I remember the academy Timberwolf you selected me out of the 10 and in that way you saved me too. Plus I could be tested for my abilities and I was looking for Alan you Capt. my Capt. she said. Then she places her hand on his gently passionately then said from her mind to Alan's mind I want to give you something tonight and spend some time with you, then Alan's said yes we can please be discreet coming to my sleeping area. She said I will, ill bring some Plum brandy for us. I have cases of it here for and me! The she leave a mental impression of a passionate kiss for him the thoughts Wisk away as she seem to leave for other assignments to be done. Leaving the commander with a warm feeling and a smile.

It seems know one knows what going on he said as he watches his Officers and NCO's of what just happen. After the lunch back to base business at hand. 78% the structures are up, mess hall is fully operational now so are 94% of the barracks too. The church lash moving theater and meeting hall is almost finish. Now I wait for a E-5 selections of movies for the night, I looked on the list check we do have pop-corn good and plenty of it too. Looking over the Motor pool of the daily maintenance and what the condition of our combat ready ness for the troops and ammunitions count. Then I said wow now I know what my commander job was so hard and boring no wonder why he was cranky I can see it now that I am in command it can be overwhelming he said to him self. Then a report come on about the 1st squad Of Bravo company, I said they did the right thing. I erg they stay on there course and protect there small caravan, till there safe and make friends there win some hearts and mind. Once they done that I will come and visit the village elders there. Then the communication officer relays it to the marines in rout via satellite down link, massage received and confirmed.

Then time to time I hear a blast from the construction sight hoping the blessed will not be heard from to far away as construction persist they will be digging and building the next few months. Then we have new young operator just out of special warfare school to train and the entire medic and support to train. The make shift weapons rang is finish said one of the construction workers, he smile and said I use to be a marine sire, then I said to him, you are still a marine devil dog. The worker smile with a big grin, I am glad to have your men on my team I said. This man name is mike then mike said I am to sir well back to work for me it the obstacle course next you want it will be up by tomorrow morning. I nodded and said thank you.

Back to the 1st squad Marines from Brovo Co. escorting the wagons the wagon stopped after a 12-mile track. They pull to a nice clearing at the road then place some leave and covering their tracks. The marine makes a parameter around the camp. Yun ask if David can help hunt for food with her. The father said yes he can hunt with us I am sure he can get us plenty to eat, then Yun smiles with great joy and glee in her heart yes as she look in his eyes. In David's mind there nothing I would do for her smiling back as he thinks.

One of the marines said in a whisper on a separate channel; I think the Sgt. Has a crush on her he smiled at eye to eye, he nodded smiling hiding his smile with his left hand. Another Maine chimes in saying don't worry about him, worry about what the girl is doing to him she think he is a hero. The other marine number #4 said damn he is a hero he dove on her and took all them bullets for her saving her life. She is in love with him! Well that nothing new, I had this sweet catholic girl at the dance that wanted me to show her how to be a woman and. then. Then he was interrupted buy Marine # 3 shut up that has nothing to do with saving a woman, she in love because he saved her and he was a nice guy about it, she has her heal dug in for him. She wants him! Then all the Marines laughs then they all change back to their normal channel off the side channel.

He drops is pack and help keeping is targeting visor on, his gloves removed and stuff away, take yun by the hand and said let me know when you are ready. She smiles and said I am a great shot with this, father been teaching me a better way to hunt everyday soon I will be a master at this as well as my story writings. She said I must change to go hunt so she run to the wagon to change out of her long dress. She came out in her pants he sees there tightly from around her body feeling aroused at her young womanly form. He swift palms the mic fast saying oops bad thought bad thought must think proper of her oh God help me he said on the other channel covering hand over the mic. Then yun said I am ready for you now David! In a sultry voice! Wow in his thought wrong choice of words, little girl, I really love her, I mean like her I must behave with her as he thinks in his mind.

Father said those pant are to tight for you Yun, put something els on. Then mother said with a big smile said she fine Husband. Let her go hunting with the nice man, she like him said mother. Mother was very happy for her, she at her 12 cycle ready to find a husband now she smiled as her daughter take David by the hand and lead him to the Forrest to going on the hunt with her. Father was about to go with them and then his wife said, Husband I need you to help me set up for our campfire. Then he smiles and winks at his wife and goes to help as he remembers as a young man with his wife when they were young and married when he lead let to the wood buy his young beautiful woman. He whisper to his love I plan to have many more children with you Husband, she said I hope you will work harder for me when we lay together tonight she smiles. Make a place for her and this man to sleep my love he smiles yes my love endearingly he said.

The Sgt. s and corps watch what was unfolding she making her move and her parents approve were not allowed to engage in this activity. The Sgt. Willims said let him go this is his first time. He deserves it. Beside our mission is to protect and make nice with the indigene population that is the order we cant mess that up. They said your write Sgt. I hope my turn will come to one day. Ok the next caravan with any women you protect one and we will let you have your heroes reword. And we wont tell any one he snickers he he.

Well let make camp half of you take point the other half set up camp, bring out some rations packs to be ready. As they were setting up the two young girls picking roots and wild vegetation's and picking Barry's looking at the men with smiles lighting and giggling and trying to hide there smiles. As the pull roots herbs and other verity of vegetable growing wild around them, the look and admire there benevolent protectors that ask for nothing and been kind and generous to them. One asks the Marine how many cycles are you she asked? The marine looked confused then pauses the translator. The girl ask how many cycles I am, HQ take the question to form the data. The young girl said I am 10 and a half cycles old, I hope when I am 12 cycle I will be as lucky as Yun to find a husband to marry. maybe you one day be my husband. He tries to contain his shock and smiles sweetly at her. He mentions to HQ she is 10.5 cycles old.

HQ operator send the date to Marine #2 you 15.3 cycle the solar time for this planet is 1.5 years around the sun give or take. He said ok then un-pauses the translator to auto again he said to her I am a little more then 15 cycles she smiled and he smile. She said you're strong and handsome worrier and hunter aren't you? The Marine said yes I am well accomplished and I like helping people too in need of help. She smiles and said I will wait for you and I will make you happy husband and make a good wife for you. Then she gone back to her sister and they whispered and giggled as they were picking and pulling roots again. HQ operator said so a little girl hitting on you or are you hitting on her? as the operator smile stating to the Marine, the operator said I am getting all this recorded corp. even you expression this is going to be good for the boys and girls to see here back at base. He is flushed and hides his face with his hand and smiles, then the little girl made it worse. She ran back and said my name is *Shi* then she peck him with her little lips and ran hiding her smile giggling as she goes back to the wagon were her sister was waiting to hear what she said. She smelled like flowers this 5.1 girl hitting on me he smiled.

Now feeling the cute enjoyment of his first kiss and feeling embarrassed by it all he stand up keeping his posture still smiling with out knowing it and the girls watch him with smiles. Shi said he could hear from a distance he going to be my husband. The poor marine is wondering how he will try to brake it to her some how that they don't get to stay around and there not suppose to have relations with people from other worlds but wish I he could then he said to him self I will ponder this and enjoy the moment and fantasy have being a family man and smiles as he watches over his post.

David and Yun are going threw the wood looking for some kind of boar or beast to shoot for this days and night meal, she ahead of him in her tightly form hunting out fit she looks back to him time to time with a Cheshire cat smile as if waiting for him to make a first move. David remains a gentleman and not take advantage of her, and they only have 4 hours left day light both suns will set soon and he sees a second moon emerging from the horizon so he take note. Soon there is movement is the tall grass up to his hip and she being 5.4 foot tall up to her stomach as she moves ever slowly he can notice quit prominently the way her hips move with the beautiful hour glass shape it can be intrinsic for his eyes. Yun smiles as she looking back at him, like if she was sizing him up biting her lips smiling then winks at him. Then she slowly moved threw the tall grass down wind he can smells her sent of wild flowers. He see her long hair in a tail all the way down the small of her back just a little past black beautiful and smells wonderful to the marines senses and moving his heart feel something special being with her.

Then Yun make a hand gesture to stop, Davis stops she looks back smiling and winks at him again then not her head and here hand motions for him to come up slowly. He feels the excitement coming close being next to her smelling the flower fragrance. Then Yun said look a large stream and 8 beast she then cocks her rifle as she slide the bolt and take aim. Then he take aim at another locked on with no real effort. She shoots and smoke bellows out of Yun's rifle. Then he take the shot and hit his target, at that same moment the recoil of Yun's rifle thrusts Yun into David lap as he drop the weapon to catch Yun in his arms with his hand around her chest holding her tight against his chest. Yun said you make me feel good like a woman, hold me longer please David. He holds yun long, realizing a moment later his hand holding her breast firm. With his strong hands as he was about to let go, Yun grabs his hand and pushes them tight against her breast. David can feel her little heart beet fast, still in the moment of time she feels his strong loving hand holding Yun were she wish his hand to be for the past hour. He squeezes her breast to please her, it is what she like. He slide his hand down to her thighs then starting moving her hair aside planting his lips on her tender neck kissing her she moans feeling his lips on her soft tender skin. She unbuttons her tightly form shirt and takes his hand, she said squeeze my breast again then kisses them with you lips and your heart my savor. She then after a few min Yun turn around in his arms with her shirt open place a kiss on his lips long passionate kisses.

Back at HQ the commander walks in watching the monitors one seem to be on the big screen of Yun and David from the start. The operator Tammy said I will buzz him sir, Lt. Col. Timberwolf said No leave them alone I just change the regulations for our marine today. Yes sir! Give them some moderate privacy and watch there 6, yes sir! Timberwolf said we wont be home for a long time I want my troops to be happy and mentally fit and have a reason to fight, because with out this combat get stale with out a refit man to fight and women too. Timberwolf winks at the young officer, she smiles and winks back gotcha sir! He said post the new orders for the marines and other soldier to see, at the barrack and mass hall. She said it post now sir as she smiles.

A moment later Yuki said who turn off the view screen Demanding to have it back online, Timberwolf replied saying I did! Yuki smiled and saying I was watching a great romantic show, Timberwolf said should i buy the pop corn and bring the candy as I smile like a Cheshire cat and smile in kind back. Lt. Col. said patch it to the Dr monitor she stuffing this program, the Lt. Said yes sir smiling. The Col. grabs some popcorn and candy out of the tray, then enters the Dr Area to watch with her as she examines the vital signs of the marine and watch the two making love as Timberwolf and Yuki sir close to each other.

The Marine makes deep passionate love with his Yun as she enjoys every thing David could give her that she desired from a man she loves. She said as they were getting dressed, when we get to the village we will be married and have a long celebration, you beast should be able to pay for the marriage and have a good feast for the elders. As she and the marine get there kill laying on the ground they both with joy in there hearts clean and prep the beast to take back to the camp before the sun goes down. Yun said I hope to have many strong and beautiful children for you and make you a happy and most proud Husband. He smile wish and hoping that dream would come true, yet worries if he would ever see her again. I hope not to bring shame on Yun, I know I love her and hope to talk and be with Yun much more and enjoy her Company. so he plans in his mind to go threw with the wedding with yun, that she would not be shame when the baby is born and hopes to be there when she has there child. He always dream of wanting to have a family life and have family something David never had Being a Marine most of his life.

It is dark and David hand her a friendly small locator beacon in her hair she smiled and she said I can see all 3 moons that is so beautiful my husband Yun said. He smiled and said yes my wife it Romantic. She drops her beast on the ground, she was threw her arms around his neck and pulls to jump on him to kiss him in the dark under the moonlight at the edge of camp. He grabs her holding her little body up to him as she wraps her little lags around his body kissing lipped lock passionately. Kissing each other as if there just got married The Marines looked and said oh know he did it he did the wild thing with her that why they're so late, I bet she started it too. Yup said #2 he in love! They walk over got the boar like animals and drag them to the camps. The meals were about ready and now the boars are being skewered to cook for the late evening meal. Song were sang buy the family and celebrating a good hunt and Yun said we will be married by the village elders to marrow all was well an joyful with the family with this David there daughter chosen for her husband. The mother said you sleep here tonight pointing to tent you and Yun sleep her now.

After the long night activity singing and eating and story and legons told and the fear of the Gods coming back to take all able body men for slaves. Some time they will take women so far such as my beautiful daughters I have so I hide them every time the sky part and roll back like a scroll. Now my Yun has a husband to protect her and the family we can not be more filled with joy then ever, the mother said I know many young women looking for strong mighty husbands. Then Shi said I want this one for my husband, please have him wait for me father, mother I like him very much said Shi. Your not 12 cycle old yet, you must wait and there is much for you to learn she cries then hold the Maine she has chosen with her Arms around him, he said we will see one day. First have patient and wait said john my name is John shi said then I will wait for you john to be mine husband for your return and I will earn everything to be a woman and one day a good wife you john. Shi smiles and hold to him buy the campfire till it was time for her and her sister to go to the wagon to sleep.

All was well take shift at night the moons were awesome to look at, the men found comity relief out of the day and late night. Behind the moaning of some we know making passionate love in the night with David, she had him right were she wanted him. After hours of hear them I started make me feel uncomfortable. Then all the lovemaking noised stop they gone to sleep, my shift is over ready for John to take over watch of the camp. John find a flowers on him as he waken, and some kind of hard candy. Wow the little girl has it in for me. Female conspiracy here they have to pick the first man they see. John notice a shine silk cloth around his neck like scarf with imprints on the scarf, he said to himself this must be her most favorite article I think this girl is serous wow!

The sky stay to get lighter 4 hours away from sun rise the women were up making a new fire and getting ready to eat again. Wow the nights and days are long john figure about a 19 hr day and a 19 hr night, he was thinking I will need a new watch for this planet.

He smells something he like Coffee in the morning and his shift was done and biscuits too! Spicy meat too, he walk over to the fire Shi was there smiling hugs him and then said I will fill your plate and pure your cup too. Shi lovingly put the meet gravy and two large biscuits on his plate the she take the large tall container of what smelled like hot coffee pouring it in so ever gently in John cup as she smile largely for him. Then place the pot back after pouring all the cups of coffee and one fore her self. She waits and watches him eats, john said come and get some coffee and food and eat with me she smiled. Then picked up thew plate and cup of coffee. Shi said it customary for the women to east last and the men eat first, john said IC!

Then john blurted out if I am married my wife will eat at the same time as I do and with the children along side her man. Shi widens her eyes and her eye flashed with huge smiles on her face. Then said with excitement really! Then John said yes! Not knowing the implications he has made and the huge change in culture and customs. Then shi when we are married we are equals this has never happen before in our lands.

She then sat down against john in the early morning as the moons set and the first sun rises just cresting the horizon and tree tops of her homeland. The other Marines said good morning, as they take there plate and cup ready for them in the early morning. Shi and her system and mother say good morning back to them and bowed carefully. Except for Shi she was still sitting up against John smiling as she has ownership of him. Shi had fresh milk and put it in his Coffee shi said that's how I like my hot cup and smiled at John. John said wow fresh milk were they get it I don't know but it was good. Soon after the sun was up everything was pack ready to go.

After they have Eaton and the sun is up, they help brake camp and get the wagon on the road again towards the village that was a few mile left to go. The hourly report is given to HQ the Morning operator he relays satellite maps and today's weather report. And tell the Maine they missed movie night last night. Last night we watch a good movie, willims ask what movie was it? Smoky and the bandit, wow like if I haven't seen that before and smiles ok said willims 1stsquad bravo Co. sign off.

The team and the caravan arrive at the edge of the large village with high stone walls, the wooden gate are huge double door with a large river like mote around it so it seams. The people at the gate said what is your business they husband of the wagon said trade and who are these strange foreign men, the are our protective escorts they have been kind to us. The sentry said you can not carry your weapons in here! Then David said we would all wait out side till there ready to leave. What is your business here our commander want to talk with the elder he will be coming soon yet not with any army he will come in with no weapons and talk with the elder. The sentry said no one talk to the elder with out making an appointment! That why we are hear to make the appointment before he arrives is he a king or a Gen. Yes he is our Commander of an army here to make peaceful relations as we pass threw to make trade. The sentry said I would get the Capt. of the guard. After some hours the sentry came back with the Capt. and the commander of the village.

As the wagon made it in the commanders arrive and a precession came following them with the village elder behind them. The commander open the gate let them in said the Capt. and the general standing beside him with his soldiers at the ready. The elder leaves his chair he was carried on, the young girl was with him yun she was next to him with big smiles.

The ender **Shang woe** said who is the man that rescued this young woman shi, David steps out loud said I did and kneeling down weapon but on the count holding with one hand and bows to the elder. The elder brushes his beard with his hand and raised his eyebrow. He said respectful you honor you commander well soldier, I heard some amazing story that you was shot many time protecting this young woman from harm and protected them from being hurt and how fast you have done these things said the elder. What amazes me it would out of compassion rear for solders. Do you love this young woman Yun David said yes I Do! Then you and your mare welcome and are considered friends enjoy the festivities and no need to have you weapons ready we are a simple friendly village here. We have accommodations for you and I have many more questions for all of you. Please be our guest. This is **The Village of Shinju**

Yun grab her man David by the hand as well Shi Take John by the hand taking were their wagon is at, she said our home is here said Yun! It was a large stone building full of people and many young women their they look between 17 and early 20s and beautiful every one of them. Yun said they all are looking for husband, there are not too many men here in our village because the God takes them away. When **Lie Ming** the Goddess comes she take all the men she has power, she come from the sky every 12 cycles she come for men and young boys some time the prettiest of young women like my self too.

John and David said that wrong that should never happen to any one, they said could you help? David said know not with out permission from our commander yet we can try to protect you home as long as we are her and not off at war els were. She smiled and said I know my husband will never let that happen to me, he said no I would not my sweet heart as he smiled.

Back at HQ Timberwolf see what is going on and said time to fly over and rescue our marines before they get any deeper. Little Dog said well it seems we have a Goddess to kill, yes we do said Timberwolf I must have a talk with the Village elders at Shinju. Timberwolf said Ready my flight plan and get me transport and a drone protection I will need and vehicle to ride threw the gates too. I will dress in my dress uniform and keep my combat gear in the even this Goddess come back at the wrong time. Little Dog your with me to watch my 6 and bring 10 more Marines with heavy assault weapons just incase and can I have the imperial march prep for the MP3play or whatever it is and he smiles. Dr Connor you coming along bring some translator beacons with you, this we can keep track and speak with the head leaders with out difficulty. Dr. Connor said I thought you have asked but I got them and I hope to see a wedding commander. As she smiles

Two hours later vehicle was loaded on, I said wow no wing I hope it flies said Timberwolf, the Marine said we been using this bucket for a few years now it should sure. Then smiled the Capt. Is a well-decorated combat pilot same With is partner also a Capt. in the Marines. They had been fighting in space and on the ground for 14 years now old habits for them. All personnel and the commander and his entourage in full dress uniform with his entourage then after buckling in his seat the vehicle start to rev up and lift off along side the two fight recon drone beside it


	2. Chapter 2

**Cowboys off world adventure**

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf enter the other end of the Iris with Little Dog and Doc. In town soon after the Marines come threw taking a combat poster. The assault team is scanning the lush environment of floral in this Forrest environment. Dr. Connor take out the Scanner to check for environment of oxygen level and acetic values along with possible biological hazards heavy mineral content for safety purposes of the expeditionary force.

Moving to the side moment later the M I-A1 Hover Tanks and M II-A 1 Armor APC's rush threw then the AI drone fly to attack formation scanning the area of interest providing defense for the Convoy of vehicles and personal coming threw. After 10 min the armor air and ground force Marines call an all clear for our start of our beachhead there is no resistance. The order give is keep the Vacc suit on till Medical and scientist gives an all clear.

Armor one launch vehicle launches 4 rocket assist satellites to orbit the 4 point of the globe for the Global defense warning and weather system this will help map Terrain, mineral contents, electronic and radio emission for Local civilizations and life forms. The satellite communications helps keep track of personal.

The command vehicle pulls threw then stops, then the Timberwolf with Little Dog and Dr. Conner meet the XO inside Commander on Deck! Timberwolf asked coffee ready? Yes the XO said sitting on the command char with Coffee in hand smiling, as he wait for Timberwolf to cycle threw the airlock. Green light comes on giving an all clear, in the decontamination. We enter the second air lock removing our HUD's gear, a privet hand my Hot Cup of Coffee to Lt. Col. Timberwolf then takes a sip and smile saying paradise in a cup! The ride is smooth with the Dampening field around the vehicle as I float down it prearrange path in it glide scope. Almost one Click from the prearranged sight near a cliff up against a mountainside. The OX said bravo scouts to the sight of interest to scout and secure before the Convoy arrives.

Mean while Dr. Monitors any harmful atmosphere and bio contamination of area, sending out Charley Mechanized Core to measure and sample plants and animals in the area as well bio, chemical and radiological warning, detection devices in parameter location of camp and motion detection systems. N.B.C & Medical give the all clear to remove protective gear and Vacc suites the environment check out a go!

Timberwolf looking at all the Documents on the electronic clip board, signing orders and requisition forms. Tracking receipt of supplies equipment and manpower and resources under his command. Soon the command vehicle fines a fair clearing to set a camp for all personnel. 1st Sgt. Ironside Steps out of his vehicle all the N.C.O. rally around him the 1st Sgt. Ironside informs all N.C.O.I.C. to have the men prepare camp and was to set the mass hall and wash sights and latrines as well defensive positions.

The flat bed 10 ton truck pull to the sight to build for the barracks and mass hall for the soldier to off load and start setting up it morning time on this planet and they have 19 hours day light and 19 hour night time. It clear and cloudy day moderate temp 79 Degrees with a slight breeze of 7 Miles hours blowing south west perfect for a Fracken good 1stSgt said!

A makeshift mess hall is set up to make breakfast for the soldier and civilian personnel, most of the hot meal already prepare before setting foot threw the Iris. Every thing is like clockwork. The construction and drilling crew arrive to blast and dig the mountain cleft to build the New Delta sight base, after the construction crew arrive threw the same iris 2 hours later with all the building material to the camp.

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf steps out of the command vehicle to allow it to set down and transform to unfold in to a larger operations center, Soldier working fast with Camouflage netting to were they are set up allover the camps to hide there presence's. Lt. Col. Timberwolf give the command for the marine to recon a 25 click radius of the camp and make note of any presence in the area and not to expose them self to any endogenous population and not to fire upon them. the Marines were taken to there Drop off point out side the perimeter of the camp some smiles away.

On the commands HUD's some village were spotted in the regions planet side, one being 45 click away Do NNW of the camp, village has a estimated populations the AI has counted of 3400 people possible humanoid life forms. The commander take his HUD visor off the watch this strange looking creature flying about him, it seam to be a small flying dragon type lizard creature about half the length of his forearm. A net comes out of no were and catches the dragon that was flying in the air, I look at the scientist that caught his specimen smiling after his catch. Then stick it a vacuum glass case to hold his specimen. Let me know I said if they're harmful in any ways and if they have any kind of intelligence ask Timberwolf to the scientist Name Donly the scientist said I will give you the run down sir the moment I finish then he moved on

The trees look thick and very tall around them not anuff room to move any of the stander vehicles threw the thick Forrest around except 3 path area of the field there in one leading back to the Iris. The roads were quickly name Ohio Texas and California. The one leading back to the arctic command center was name Texas. I look at the horizon I see two suns one a yellow G type star and other a smaller star undetermined and a small moon.

Shadowwolf walks over and set old man( the old be the person in charge Note). this is some sight, it hard to take it all in said Shadowwolf. I smile and said well lets take in the sights and tour of the place before shit hits the fan, we wont have much time for this again said the Timberwolf. The Shaddowwolf ask how you're new girl friend? As he smiles. I then Timberwolf said she doing good, great role in the hay too then Winks and sips his coffee. then Timberwolf added, but she reads minds just to let you know and peoples feeling too she an empath as well. The XO state good thing she is on our side, now were the damn Fracken tin foils! I Timberwolf state that only works with aliens not her then we both chuckled and laugh. Toasting out coffee cups, I said time for a little chow! Said the XO, most of the troops had there fill, and then I said that is good said Timberwolf. Remember Shadow, tell the cook anything he makes for my troops I will have the same food my troops eat and nothing more. I gotcha said Shaddowwolf and he smiles as he walks with me to the chow hall. Inform the head cook my troops from the lower enlisted eat first up the rank for each platoon all the way up to the officer. The backbone that going to win the war they're first to eat I need them ready at all times. Then my XO nodded sipping his hot coffee.

Then we arrive at the chow line picking up our trays an E-6 stops a privet from advancing say the officer come first, then Timberwolf said Sgt. My enlisted men from privet on up eat first! The E-6 said yes sir I stand corrected you may advance privet Hell! Said the Sgt. we both smile looking at the Sgt. Thinking of the name Privet Hell and shook our head his parent name him that? wow he has hell today said the XO and smiles. As we smile back at each other. 18 other enlisted past buy to go to chow then it was our tern. I said 4 eggs over medium the yellow runny the egg white hard hash brown and sausages and grits yum i am hungry said Timberwolf. (Note the eggs can be customized by the cook for the people eating there even making large omelets if asked for it by any of the troops in the mass hall something common on post). Then Timberwolf get some fruit cups. Grabbing silverware and two tall glasses of milk and orange juice on his tray. We head to the table were some enlisted were eating they moved over one was saying officer on deck I said at-ease don't mind us just eat and enjoy your selves soldiers.

Mean while the Marines was moving in the dense Forrest and see a trail and a lone wagon pull by some kind of bulls and the people appear to look human unaware of the marines present. I silent hand gesture from the Gunnery sergeant tall the troops to halt and stay low. They count one-woman three girls and one man and a young boy. On one of the younger women some strange looking cat like monkey creature, it seem to be a pet sitting on the young teen girls shoulder she is smiling as it is normal to her.

As the wagon moved down the road the sat link pick up movement ahead of the trail heading towns the wagon at a fair speed. Taking wrist COM link to the marines HUD's spots what look like 17 riders armed with weapons. The image is sent for a live feed to the HQ at the command center and recorded same time live feed, dispatches said investigate and see what their up too. The Sgt. send communication to his squad to run behind the wagon down wind undetected to the other side of the road creating a flanking maneuver to follow along side and target the riders for observation and further orders.

Now the riders approach slowing down and took some shots in the air, the wagon stopped they appear to be in fear of there lives huddling together next to the wagon. The rider spoke in a strange language, HQ scramble to decipher the language and feed it back to the marines communications systems. One of the riders road up taking the young teen girl whisking her off her feet throwing her in front of him on his horse grabbing the young girls beast as she attempts struggles to getaway. The others horsemen road around to take the other woman and girls the man and boy having weapons aimed at them triggers cocked and bolts back.

The Marine call it before HQ can give a response. "**All safeties off"**!!! take them down said the Sgt. and hit them hard! Weapon fire opens up the rider fell like sacks of grain to the ground with there sides and chest ripped open blood and musbone and matter flying every were. the Sgt. rush out to wisp the young girl of the horse then put himself between the weapons fire for her safety soaking up the volleys of weapon fire from the horsemen. He falls the ground with young women in his hand over her.

After a moment of weapons play it was dead silent and the wisp of smoke clears away both horses and men hack to peace's by the marines weapons. the people frozen and shocked, the poor people of the wagon in fear and confusion looking at the Marines helplessly at the stranger fearing what may become of them if they will die too. The translation come over the Com, Sgt. said it Koran language the as the Sgt starts speaking spoke taking off his head gear getting up with the young girl, the young girl unharmed ran back to her mother quickly, the monkey like animal come back with a quickness out of the tree line to the the younger teen age girl.

The Sgt. As it translates immediately said **"we come in peace, we mean you no harm"** in the native language. The woman speaks up yet you killed so many men so fast, how can we believe that! The Sgt. smile as he signals the men to stand down the men put there weapon on safe and stand down lowering them. Then he said, we seen you were in trouble and needed help. Then the elder woman said, we have nothing to offer you. do you wish to keep my young daughter? she will make a good servant or if possible your wife ifyou wish and bear many children for you.

At the moment the daughter said no!!! I am scared i don't want to leave with theses strangers!!! The mother said do not shame your self! said mother. The stranger saved us and you're the only one with value for our live to be spared, them she bows reluctantly to mother and submits to her Her authority. She then walks over to take her place by the Marine side head bowed down and still in fear. The marine stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and tilts her head up seeing her tear flowing down her soft gentle face, no! said the Marine, she can come back to her family as he smiled, I will not take her away from her home.

The father and mother was in great fear have we offended you!!! as they landed hard on the knee with hand together, please forgive us that we do not have any offering of value please spare our life we will become your servants and work hard and for your pleasures! The Marine smiled and laughs, Then he said it is not our way to brake families up or enslave any one. Sgt said your offer was much to generous she is to valuable and beautiful to take and she would miss her family so terribly it would brake my heart to see her cry. The young girl look up to him with a big smile and tears in her eyes, he take off his gloves to wipe away her tear warm tear from her beautiful face looking deep in here jade green eyes and then felt joy an warm from his words and loving eye pearing deep in to her eyes she then, grab and embraces his hand against her cheek saying you are my Hero! The young marine looking in her jade green eyes and her face he felt a feeling he never had before in his life for a young female. Yet he hold fast not to show too much of his feeling openly were others can see.

The young girl asks what is your name? He replied my Name is David as he smiles looking in here jade green eye and moreover her pretty face with the long flowing black hair all the way down past the middle of her back. Then she said my name is Yun as she embraces him with a smile looking in to his eyes. she said your the man of my dreams! with a smile from ear to ear holding on to his arm with her face resting against him.

Then the marines said I think you made a big impression with her and the family, not just the actions but what you said. the family smiles fill with relief and joy in there hearts. David said we would escort you safely on your journey once we have permission. The Sgt. Ask HQ for clearance, command relays the update to the Lt. Col. Timberwolf he said have them escort the family to there village this way we can be on the good side of the of the indigenous people here in there local village.

The Sgt. said we have a go let march them to their destination, as he instructs the men to proper convoy setting his men in front and back and 2 Marines to scout ahead. As he March alongside the wagon Yun hold his hand on the trail walking along side David not letting go of him. the Sgt. Feel a warm feeling inside his heart as she holds his hand and walks close to him. One of the marines on a closed COM said, I think it puppy love! you have some young girl that worships you! And the other soldiers smiles. Sgt. David smiles and not saying a word over the Com.

Back at camp; construction continues in the side of the mountain cliff, of it first day. Timberwolf looks at the at the mission files of gate travel by other SG teams to know what their getting in too. At the meet table in the reform command center, with his XO and high ranking N.C.O.I.C. and Captions and lieutenants discussing the mission reports and the hollow graphs recorded from the missions. And reading the satellite date of the solar systems and seasonal cycle's space and planetary weather patterns. Then marking all the villages on the global map. So it take a year and a half before the planet makes it full cycle around the sun a G type stars the planet is considered a (M) type planet. About twice the size of earth gravity is 1.4 G's and 3 moons orbiting this planet and there entering the season of fall.

After 4 hours of reading and discussion of the mission files it lunch time, lunch is delivered outside on a metal picnic tables to enjoy the great weather we are having today. Little Dog asked, so how are we going to deal with these strange evil bad guys? Shadowwolf buts in and said he going to deal with the one at a time to figure how they tick then take them down hard so they never get back up again as he smiles. Then Timberwolf said, like Shadowwolf said, we would deal with them one at a time. It take more then one person to have a idea this is why we have the meeting her today and every day as well any intelligence reports I am counting on every one to help me with ideas that we together get the job done. This is a team effort a battle for us to win. we plan to rock there Fracken world here and take it!

Then Little Dog asks sir how do you know the president and his wife? As she was asking Timberwolf. I first met Dutch when I was a little boy-playing socket with my friends after sneaking of the reservation. Do you mean Indian reservation ask Little Dog? No said Timberwolf I was put into a military academia little ways from civilization in their compound. I was raised there since I was 4 yrs old I was orphaned and placed there after passing some battery's of test, they said I made the grade, the lucky few that get called fora life of services for the many. Little Dog said oh! Well tell me more how you met the president as she leans over next to Timberwolf to hear. Well my ball rolled out I thought I could beet the car if I moved fast anuff well I calculated wrong and was bumped good thing he had a good driver I would have been bug plat on the front end of his limousine. The driver stooped and opens the door as well Dutch open his own door wondering what happen to me, then Dutch and the driver asked if I am OK. I said yeah, just a bump and bruises then I try to scamper off but the driver grabbed my arm let look OK so I staid to get checked out. I said that's a nice car, as i was scoping for a way to escape. Dutch said yes do you know who I am little boy? I said no sir! the i asked him, who are you then Timberwolf asked? Then Dutch said, I was California governor and I been a actor for years prier to taking office for some years. I said wow nice as I smiled but I don't watch the com that often, I do a lot of classes and my duties at the academy. but they don't know I am off the reservation sir, please governor Sir, don't tell them I am off the reservation! Dutch comely said I wont infect I can make were I can give you a special invitation to see my ranch, Dutch asked, you like cowboys he ask. I said and do I, Dutch ask who is your favorite cowboy? I said John Wayne!, he come over to visit and ride horse with me at my ranch. OK ill invite my dear friend or lunch.

My friend Clifford and Iral ask hay you OK! I said yeah! I met the governor of California, they said wow that like meet in the president of the United States, I said you think so? Yeah they sid !!! well I hope I did not get my self is real bad trouble this time, they asked what did he tell you well he invite me to his ranch and he know john Wayne as a good friend. They said no way! I said way! Wow so cool!!! I felt a warm feeling of great joy and smiled. Then Dutch ask are you this boy friend yeah! they said weknow him! so he collected names me I gave a number that was issuded tome when i was 4 yrs old oops! Dutch he thought strange a boy gives a number for a name, do you have any kind of name Timberwolf said, well the Indian call me Timberwolf. OK Timberwolf Dutch said, were is home then. I pointed facing away from his direction to the dirt road leading away fromthe main road. he seen the bar code on the back of my neck and said strange you have a bar code! OK Timberwolf I will visit you sometime, go have fun with your friend. here is my Card, it has a phone number to my home ill leave instruction to receive call from Timberwolf OK said Dutch. Later that day I was told top see the commander of the academy. So I was in my dress uniform waiting for punishment, I am sure they found out, I walk in at attention, my hand saluting the academy commander at the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, Dutch was they're watching me how I came in uniform as a soldier. I was only 14 yrs old then. The commander was Lieutenant Gen. Kirk. Reginal T. Kirk nothing to do with anything **Star trek**! He had 2 stars on his uniform you only see him id you was in big time trouble wow this is the end I thought i was scared but kept my composer. Then the Gen. Kirk said you have met the Governor I see, you was caught off the reservation again, my head was sweating big time my heart was racing a million mile a sec! The little Dog said what did you do? Nothing I could do were could i go and what could I do! So I stay attention waiting for his salute as he was spoke then the Gen. Saluted I then dropped my salute at attention eye on the Gen.

Gen. Kirk said I have no choice of what I must do, I enjoy play chess with you young man in the Liberia as other cadets watch football because that no your cup of tea. Yet your unauthorized activity bring me to a stand still, you met our new instructor in the Indian reservation he is starting a new course you in his class, the course is a 101 escape and evasion course includes living off the land. a waver will have to be sign for this one. The instructor is and **Ex-marine** **Gunny Sargent Belcort** you now his as **Chief** **Eagle bear cloud**. He is Uncle Sam Misguide Children so beware!

Now as for this man here he has an invitation to his ranch for you are most fortunate to make a right expression on this man here. Or I would have had many more unpleasant punishments for you, which I wish not to proceed with, I hate the work. I will re- other you're movement as well on the behalf of your living grand father Tom my good friend, that has been talking to me lately to have visitations with you. Since he has the clearance being in the U.S. Army in the intelligence science division community. Lt. Rodgers A.K.A. Major Tom. Said to say your parent sold you out cadet, they did not want to have children. Your parent work for the arrow space division, yet sad to say they made real bad parent's great scientist. You can talk to you Tom when he comes to visit about this.

You have also additional authorization for feather activities only on the Indian reservation, you can only pick 10 cadet to join you. What you do will effect there lives, do you under stand my term cadet.. I said yes Sir Gen. Sir! Then the General said dismissed. I proceeded my salute he returns my salute i do an about face and march out of the Gen. Office my commanding officer and 1st Sgt. waist to receive me, then I was march to do KP duty. Shit was that your life as a child said Shadowwolf you must have had it hard little Dog said know I know why the way you are now she said sadly. Its ok I made it threw all that seeing my grand father and the Dutch had made life much easier for me, but for the rest of the cadets it was hard for them. Clifford was in my selection that and some Japanese girl I selected a few I was close too. Some you met the Marines well there not from the Marine core as you think there were slated for black project work that what the academy was about it was DoD funded of the record.

That how you know these marines so well and treat them a bit special, said Shadowwolf Timberwolf said they deserve it, what we take for granted they never had. I was almost in the same position if those event did not happen I would still be a virgin too. The little dog said wow their all virgins like never had a girlfriend or woman before. Timberwolf said yes! Yet not all are Virgins some cadets had made their mark with the catholic girl when they came for ballroom dancing at the academy. Yet there code of honor they would not cheat on a woman if they had the opportunity, they play for keep on every thing it all they know yet they're able to learn as well about relationships. As long as there in my care, now I plan to change a few rule long over do for them if possible. Then as I see Little Dogs eyes and facial expressions being overjoyed. I can see her brain burning gear oil maybe gun oil, then I said to little Dog please don't start hitting on them yet. This will take time let not rune a good thing for them and maybe your self too. included, little Dog then Little Dog said yes sir as she smile in a sultry way to the commander. The commander smiles as he was eating looking eye to eye with Little Dog as she was biting in her sandwich burning her gear oil in her excited brain of her chapping away at the possibilities in her brain.

Now every one here you all know my life history a little more, let go back at the problems at hand then I take a bight of this delouses turkey sandwich with cranberry souse yum! I said in my mind. Then Col. Connor said I remember the academy Timberwolf you selected me out of the 10 and in that way you saved me too. Plus I could be tested for my abilities and I was looking for Alan you Capt. my Capt. she said. Then she places her hand on his gently passionately then said from her mind to Alan's mind I want to give you something tonight and spend some time with you, then Alan's said yes we can please be discreet coming to my sleeping area. She said I will, ill bring some Plum brandy for us. I have cases of it here for and me! The she leave a mental impression of a passionate kiss for him the thoughts Wisk away as she seem to leave for other assignments to be done. Leaving the commander with a warm feeling and a smile.

It seems know one knows what going on he said as he watches his Officers and NCO's of what just happen. After the lunch back to base business at hand. 78% the structures are up, mess hall is fully operational now so are 94% of the barracks too. The church lash moving theater and meeting hall is almost finish. Now I wait for a E-5 selections of movies for the night, I looked on the list check we do have pop-corn good and plenty of it too. Looking over the Motor pool of the daily maintenance and what the condition of our combat ready ness for the troops and ammunitions count. Then I said wow now I know what my commander job was so hard and boring no wonder why he was cranky I can see it now that I am in command it can be overwhelming he said to him self. Then a report come on about the 1st squad Of Bravo company, I said they did the right thing. I erg they stay on there course and protect there small caravan, till there safe and make friends there win some hearts and mind. Once they done that I will come and visit the village elders there. Then the communication officer relays it to the marines in rout via satellite down link, massage received and confirmed.

Then time to time I hear a blast from the construction sight hoping the blessed will not be heard from to far away as construction persist they will be digging and building the next few months. Then we have new young operator just out of special warfare school to train and the entire medic and support to train. The make shift weapons rang is finish said one of the construction workers, he smile and said I use to be a marine sire, then I said to him, you are still a marine devil dog. The worker smile with a big grin, I am glad to have your men on my team I said. This man name is mike then mike said I am to sir well back to work for me it the obstacle course next you want it will be up by tomorrow morning. I nodded and said thank you.

Back to the 1st squad Marines from Brovo Co. escorting the wagons the wagon stopped after a 12-mile track. They pull to a nice clearing at the road then place some leave and covering their tracks. The marine makes a parameter around the camp. Yun ask if David can help hunt for food with her. The father said yes he can hunt with us I am sure he can get us plenty to eat, then Yun smiles with great joy and glee in her heart yes as she look in his eyes. In David's mind there nothing I would do for her smiling back as he thinks.

One of the marines said in a whisper on a separate channel; I think the Sgt. Has a crush on her he smiled at eye to eye, he nodded smiling hiding his smile with his left hand. Another Maine chimes in saying don't worry about him, worry about what the girl is doing to him she think he is a hero. The other marine number #4 said damn he is a hero he dove on her and took all them bullets for her saving her life. She is in love with him! Well that nothing new, I had this sweet catholic girl at the dance that wanted me to show her how to be a woman and. then. Then he was interrupted buy Marine # 3 shut up that has nothing to do with saving a woman, she in love because he saved her and he was a nice guy about it, she has her heal dug in for him. She wants him! Then all the Marines laughs then they all change back to their normal channel off the side channel.

He drops is pack and help keeping is targeting visor on, his gloves removed and stuff away, take yun by the hand and said let me know when you are ready. She smiles and said I am a great shot with this, father been teaching me a better way to hunt everyday soon I will be a master at this as well as my story writings. She said I must change to go hunt so she run to the wagon to change out of her long dress. She came out in her pants he sees there tightly from around her body feeling aroused at her young womanly form. He swift palms the mic fast saying oops bad thought bad thought must think proper of her oh God help me he said on the other channel covering hand over the mic. Then yun said I am ready for you now David! In a sultry voice! Wow in his thought wrong choice of words, little girl, I really love her, I mean like her I must behave with her as he thinks in his mind.

Father said those pant are to tight for you Yun, put something els on. Then mother said with a big smile said she fine Husband. Let her go hunting with the nice man, she like him said mother. Mother was very happy for her, she at her 12 cycle ready to find a husband now she smiled as her daughter take David by the hand and lead him to the Forrest to going on the hunt with her. Father was about to go with them and then his wife said, Husband I need you to help me set up for our campfire. Then he smiles and winks at his wife and goes to help as he remembers as a young man with his wife when they were young and married when he lead let to the wood buy his young beautiful woman. He whisper to his love I plan to have many more children with you Husband, she said I hope you will work harder for me when we lay together tonight she smiles. Make a place for her and this man to sleep my love he smiles yes my love endearingly he said.

The Sgt. s and corps watch what was unfolding she making her move and her parents approve were not allowed to engage in this activity. The Sgt. Willims said let him go this is his first time. He deserves it. Beside our mission is to protect and make nice with the indigene population that is the order we cant mess that up. They said your write Sgt. I hope my turn will come to one day. Ok the next caravan with any women you protect one and we will let you have your heroes reword. And we wont tell any one he snickers he he.

Well let make camp half of you take point the other half set up camp, bring out some rations packs to be ready. As they were setting up the two young girls picking roots and wild vegetation's and picking Barry's looking at the men with smiles lighting and giggling and trying to hide there smiles. As the pull roots herbs and other verity of vegetable growing wild around them, the look and admire there benevolent protectors that ask for nothing and been kind and generous to them. One asks the Marine how many cycles are you she asked? The marine looked confused then pauses the translator. The girl ask how many cycles I am, HQ take the question to form the data. The young girl said I am 10 and a half cycles old, I hope when I am 12 cycle I will be as lucky as Yun to find a husband to marry. maybe you one day be my husband. He tries to contain his shock and smiles sweetly at her. He mentions to HQ she is 10.5 cycles old.

HQ operator send the date to Marine #2 you 15.3 cycle the solar time for this planet is 1.5 years around the sun give or take. He said ok then un-pauses the translator to auto again he said to her I am a little more then 15 cycles she smiled and he smile. She said you're strong and handsome worrier and hunter aren't you? The Marine said yes I am well accomplished and I like helping people too in need of help. She smiles and said I will wait for you and I will make you happy husband and make a good wife for you. Then she gone back to her sister and they whispered and giggled as they were picking and pulling roots again. HQ operator said so a little girl hitting on you or are you hitting on her? as the operator smile stating to the Marine, the operator said I am getting all this recorded corp. even you expression this is going to be good for the boys and girls to see here back at base. He is flushed and hides his face with his hand and smiles, then the little girl made it worse. She ran back and said my name is *Shi* then she peck him with her little lips and ran hiding her smile giggling as she goes back to the wagon were her sister was waiting to hear what she said. She smelled like flowers this 5.1 girl hitting on me he smiled.

Now feeling the cute enjoyment of his first kiss and feeling embarrassed by it all he stand up keeping his posture still smiling with out knowing it and the girls watch him with smiles. Shi said he could hear from a distance he going to be my husband. The poor marine is wondering how he will try to brake it to her some how that they don't get to stay around and there not suppose to have relations with people from other worlds but wish I he could then he said to him self I will ponder this and enjoy the moment and fantasy have being a family man and smiles as he watches over his post.

David and Yun are going threw the wood looking for some kind of boar or beast to shoot for this days and night meal, she ahead of him in her tightly form hunting out fit she looks back to him time to time with a Cheshire cat smile as if waiting for him to make a first move. David remains a gentleman and not take advantage of her, and they only have 4 hours left day light both suns will set soon and he sees a second moon emerging from the horizon so he take note. Soon there is movement is the tall grass up to his hip and she being 5.4 foot tall up to her stomach as she moves ever slowly he can notice quit prominently the way her hips move with the beautiful hour glass shape it can be intrinsic for his eyes. Yun smiles as she looking back at him, like if she was sizing him up biting her lips smiling then winks at him. Then she slowly moved threw the tall grass down wind he can smells her sent of wild flowers. He see her long hair in a tail all the way down the small of her back just a little past black beautiful and smells wonderful to the marines senses and moving his heart feel something special being with her.

Then Yun make a hand gesture to stop, Davis stops she looks back smiling and winks at him again then not her head and here hand motions for him to come up slowly. He feels the excitement coming close being next to her smelling the flower fragrance. Then Yun said look a large stream and 8 beast she then cocks her rifle as she slide the bolt and take aim. Then he take aim at another locked on with no real effort. She shoots and smoke bellows out of Yun's rifle. Then he take the shot and hit his target, at that same moment the recoil of Yun's rifle thrusts Yun into David lap as he drop the weapon to catch Yun in his arms with his hand around her chest holding her tight against his chest. Yun said you make me feel good like a woman, hold me longer please David. He holds yun long, realizing a moment later his hand holding her breast firm. With his strong hands as he was about to let go, Yun grabs his hand and pushes them tight against her breast. David can feel her little heart beet fast, still in the moment of time she feels his strong loving hand holding Yun were she wish his hand to be for the past hour. He squeezes her breast to please her, it is what she like. He slide his hand down to her thighs then starting moving her hair aside planting his lips on her tender neck kissing her she moans feeling his lips on her soft tender skin. She unbuttons her tightly form shirt and takes his hand, she said squeeze my breast again then kisses them with you lips and your heart my savor. She then after a few min Yun turn around in his arms with her shirt open place a kiss on his lips long passionate kisses.

Back at HQ the commander walks in watching the monitors one seem to be on the big screen of Yun and David from the start. The operator Tammy said I will buzz him sir, Lt. Col. Timberwolf said No leave them alone I just change the regulations for our marine today. Yes sir! Give them some moderate privacy and watch there 6, yes sir! Timberwolf said we wont be home for a long time I want my troops to be happy and mentally fit and have a reason to fight, because with out this combat get stale with out a refit man to fight and women too. Timberwolf winks at the young officer, she smiles and winks back gotcha sir! He said post the new orders for the marines and other soldier to see, at the barrack and mass hall. She said it post now sir as she smiles.

A moment later Yuki said who turn off the view screen Demanding to have it back online, Timberwolf replied saying I did! Yuki smiled and saying I was watching a great romantic show, Timberwolf said should i buy the pop corn and bring the candy as I smile like a Cheshire cat and smile in kind back. Lt. Col. said patch it to the Dr monitor she stuffing this program, the Lt. Said yes sir smiling. The Col. grabs some popcorn and candy out of the tray, then enters the Dr Area to watch with her as she examines the vital signs of the marine and watch the two making love as Timberwolf and Yuki sir close to each other.

The Marine makes deep passionate love with his Yun as she enjoys every thing David could give her that she desired from a man she loves. She said as they were getting dressed, when we get to the village we will be married and have a long celebration, you beast should be able to pay for the marriage and have a good feast for the elders. As she and the marine get there kill laying on the ground they both with joy in there hearts clean and prep the beast to take back to the camp before the sun goes down. Yun said I hope to have many strong and beautiful children for you and make you a happy and most proud Husband. He smile wish and hoping that dream would come true, yet worries if he would ever see her again. I hope not to bring shame on Yun, I know I love her and hope to talk and be with Yun much more and enjoy her Company. so he plans in his mind to go threw with the wedding with yun, that she would not be shame when the baby is born and hopes to be there when she has there child. He always dream of wanting to have a family life and have family something David never had Being a Marine most of his life.

It is dark and David hand her a friendly small locator beacon in her hair she smiled and she said I can see all 3 moons that is so beautiful my husband Yun said. He smiled and said yes my wife it Romantic. She drops her beast on the ground, she was threw her arms around his neck and pulls to jump on him to kiss him in the dark under the moonlight at the edge of camp. He grabs her holding her little body up to him as she wraps her little lags around his body kissing lipped lock passionately. Kissing each other as if there just got married The Marines looked and said oh know he did it he did the wild thing with her that why they're so late, I bet she started it too. Yup said #2 he in love! They walk over got the boar like animals and drag them to the camps. The meals were about ready and now the boars are being skewered to cook for the late evening meal. Song were sang buy the family and celebrating a good hunt and Yun said we will be married by the village elders to marrow all was well an joyful with the family with this David there daughter chosen for her husband. The mother said you sleep here tonight pointing to tent you and Yun sleep her now.

After the long night activity singing and eating and story and legons told and the fear of the Gods coming back to take all able body men for slaves. Some time they will take women so far such as my beautiful daughters I have so I hide them every time the sky part and roll back like a scroll. Now my Yun has a husband to protect her and the family we can not be more filled with joy then ever, the mother said I know many young women looking for strong mighty husbands. Then Shi said I want this one for my husband, please have him wait for me father, mother I like him very much said Shi. Your not 12 cycle old yet, you must wait and there is much for you to learn she cries then hold the Maine she has chosen with her Arms around him, he said we will see one day. First have patient and wait said john my name is John shi said then I will wait for you john to be mine husband for your return and I will earn everything to be a woman and one day a good wife you john. Shi smiles and hold to him buy the campfire till it was time for her and her sister to go to the wagon to sleep.

All was well take shift at night the moons were awesome to look at, the men found comity relief out of the day and late night. Behind the moaning of some we know making passionate love in the night with David, she had him right were she wanted him. After hours of hear them I started make me feel uncomfortable. Then all the lovemaking noised stop they gone to sleep, my shift is over ready for John to take over watch of the camp. John find a flowers on him as he waken, and some kind of hard candy. Wow the little girl has it in for me. Female conspiracy here they have to pick the first man they see. John notice a shine silk cloth around his neck like scarf with imprints on the scarf, he said to himself this must be her most favorite article I think this girl is serous wow!

The sky stay to get lighter 4 hours away from sun rise the women were up making a new fire and getting ready to eat again. Wow the nights and days are long john figure about a 19 hr day and a 19 hr night, he was thinking I will need a new watch for this planet.

He smells something he like Coffee in the morning and his shift was done and biscuits too! Spicy meat too, he walk over to the fire Shi was there smiling hugs him and then said I will fill your plate and pure your cup too. Shi lovingly put the meet gravy and two large biscuits on his plate the she take the large tall container of what smelled like hot coffee pouring it in so ever gently in John cup as she smile largely for him. Then place the pot back after pouring all the cups of coffee and one fore her self. She waits and watches him eats, john said come and get some coffee and food and eat with me she smiled. Then picked up thew plate and cup of coffee. Shi said it customary for the women to east last and the men eat first, john said IC!

Then john blurted out if I am married my wife will eat at the same time as I do and with the children along side her man. Shi widens her eyes and her eye flashed with huge smiles on her face. Then said with excitement really! Then John said yes! Not knowing the implications he has made and the huge change in culture and customs. Then shi when we are married we are equals this has never happen before in our lands.

She then sat down against john in the early morning as the moons set and the first sun rises just cresting the horizon and tree tops of her homeland. The other Marines said good morning, as they take there plate and cup ready for them in the early morning. Shi and her system and mother say good morning back to them and bowed carefully. Except for Shi she was still sitting up against John smiling as she has ownership of him. Shi had fresh milk and put it in his Coffee shi said that's how I like my hot cup and smiled at John. John said wow fresh milk were they get it I don't know but it was good. Soon after the sun was up everything was pack ready to go.

After they have Eaton and the sun is up, they help brake camp and get the wagon on the road again towards the village that was a few mile left to go. The hourly report is given to HQ the Morning operator he relays satellite maps and today's weather report. And tell the Maine they missed movie night last night. Last night we watch a good movie, willims ask what movie was it? Smoky and the bandit, wow like if I haven't seen that before and smiles ok said willims 1stsquad bravo Co. sign off.

The team and the caravan arrive at the edge of the large village with high stone walls, the wooden gate are huge double door with a large river like mote around it so it seams. The people at the gate said what is your business they husband of the wagon said trade and who are these strange foreign men, the are our protective escorts they have been kind to us. The sentry said you can not carry your weapons in here! Then David said we would all wait out side till there ready to leave. What is your business here our commander want to talk with the elder he will be coming soon yet not with any army he will come in with no weapons and talk with the elder. The sentry said no one talk to the elder with out making an appointment! That why we are hear to make the appointment before he arrives is he a king or a Gen. Yes he is our Commander of an army here to make peaceful relations as we pass threw to make trade. The sentry said I would get the Capt. of the guard. After some hours the sentry came back with the Capt. and the commander of the village.

As the wagon made it in the commanders arrive and a precession came following them with the village elder behind them. The commander open the gate let them in said the Capt. and the general standing beside him with his soldiers at the ready. The elder leaves his chair he was carried on, the young girl was with him yun she was next to him with big smiles.

The ender **Shang woe** said who is the man that rescued this young woman shi, David steps out loud said I did and kneeling down weapon but on the count holding with one hand and bows to the elder. The elder brushes his beard with his hand and raised his eyebrow. He said respectful you honor you commander well soldier, I heard some amazing story that you was shot many time protecting this young woman from harm and protected them from being hurt and how fast you have done these things said the elder. What amazes me it would out of compassion rear for solders. Do you love this young woman Yun David said yes I Do! Then you and your mare welcome and are considered friends enjoy the festivities and no need to have you weapons ready we are a simple friendly village here. We have accommodations for you and I have many more questions for all of you. Please be our guest. This is **The Village of Shinju**

Yun grab her man David by the hand as well Shi Take John by the hand taking were their wagon is at, she said our home is here said Yun! It was a large stone building full of people and many young women their they look between 17 and early 20s and beautiful every one of them. Yun said they all are looking for husband, there are not too many men here in our village because the God takes them away. When **Lie Ming** the Goddess comes she take all the men she has power, she come from the sky every 12 cycles she come for men and young boys some time the prettiest of young women like my self too.

John and David said that wrong that should never happen to any one, they said could you help? David said know not with out permission from our commander yet we can try to protect you home as long as we are her and not off at war els were. She smiled and said I know my husband will never let that happen to me, he said no I would not my sweet heart as he smiled.

Back at HQ Timberwolf see what is going on and said time to fly over and rescue our marines before they get any deeper. Little Dog said well it seems we have a Goddess to kill, yes we do said Timberwolf I must have a talk with the Village elders at Shinju. Timberwolf said Ready my flight plan and get me transport and a drone protection I will need and vehicle to ride threw the gates too. I will dress in my dress uniform and keep my combat gear in the even this Goddess come back at the wrong time. Little Dog your with me to watch my 6 and bring 10 more Marines with heavy assault weapons just incase and can I have the imperial march prep for the MP3play or whatever it is and he smiles. Dr Connor you coming along bring some translator beacons with you, this we can keep track and speak with the head leaders with out difficulty. Dr. Connor said I thought you have asked but I got them and I hope to see a wedding commander. As she smiles

Two hours later vehicle was loaded on, I said wow no wing I hope it flies said Timberwolf, the Marine said we been using this bucket for a few years now it should sure. Then smiled the Capt. Is a well-decorated combat pilot same With is partner also a Capt. in the Marines. They had been fighting in space and on the ground for 14 years now old habits for them. All personnel and the commander and his entourage in full dress uniform with his entourage then after buckling in his seat the vehicle start to rev up and lift off along side the two fight recon drone beside it


End file.
